


Impossible

by Athena25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, First Time, Infidelity, Living Together, M/M, OOC Kuroo and possibly others, attempted suicide, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena25/pseuds/Athena25
Summary: Any betrayal you can see coming is trivial. What is truly fearsome, is the betrayal that you don't see.- Sosuke Aizen (Bleach)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this bit by bit over the last couple of months.  
> After hearing the song "Impossible" by James Arthur, the idea for this story struck me and just wouldn't let me go until I got it all out. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this story and as always, feedback is always appreciated :)

                                                                                                 Impossible

 

**Tsukki 12 years old**

He remembers that day clearly.

Akiteru came home straight after school instead of staying for volleyball practice like he had every other day for the last two and a half years. He didn’t say anything to his younger brother like he normally does, instead heading right up the stairs for his room.

‘Is he sick? Did something happen with his volleyball? Maybe he’s not the Ace anymore.’

Rather than let his thoughts wander, Tsukki decided to investigate. He quietly walked up the steps and leaned his ear against his brother’s bedroom door hoping to pick up on what had his brother in this fine mood.

The young boy could hear muffled cries and hitched breaths coming from the other side.

Tsukki opened the door, worried for his brother and wanting to comfort him in some way even if it was just sitting on the bed and listening to his problems.

Akiteru’s head jerked up at the sound of a creaking floorboard, but relaxed a bit when he noticed it was only his little brother.

“I’m sorry Tsukki,” Akiteru said wiping away the tears and attempting a smile. “Come here. I want to know how your day went.”

Tsukishima shook his head. “I want to know what happened to you. You never miss practice.”

“I found out my girlfriend was seeing another guy,” Akiteru admitted. “We got accepted into different universities but I loved her so I thought we could make it work. Apparently she didn’t even want to try.”

“Haven’t you and her been together a long time?” Tsukki asked curious.

“Two years. Damn this hurts!” Akiteru yelled grabbing at his heart as more tears slid down his face.

“What hurts? What’s wrong?” Tsukki asked immediately alarmed.

“My heart. It feels like someone’s stuck a knife in it.”

Tsukki took a minute to process that. “All of this because you were dumped? Why love someone if it hurts this bad?”

“Because it can also be the most amazing feeling in the world,” Akiteru told him. “Listen to me Tsukki, I’m not saying you should never fall in love, but please be careful. I wouldn’t wish this pain on anyone.”

 

 

 

 

 **Tsukki** **age 16**

“Hey, tall guy.”

Tsukki looked around knowing there was no way he was talking to him.

“Yes you. No. Yes. You, blonde bean pole with glasses. We could use your help, would you mind blocking with me for a bit?” The laid back Nekoma captain asked.

“Not interested,” Tsukishima said brushing him off and continuing his walk.

He felt a weight around his arm and before he knew what was happening, Tsukki was being drug inside the gym.

“Got one more volunteer!!” Kuroo hollered.

“Great! Thanks for your help,” the man with spiked hair said.

Tsukishima fixed his glasses as he stood up and glared at the black haired boy.

“It was nothing, apparently.”

 

**Later that night**

Tsukishima was just about to fall asleep when his phone lit up showing he had a new text message.

_Meet me by the fountain in 10 minutes._

 

‘Yeah, cause that’s gonna happen.’

Tsukki didn’t even recognize the sender. If he went to meet this person it would be like the opening to every bad horror film he’d ever seen.

A few seconds later a second text came through.

 

_Btw this is Kuroo_

‘How the hell did he get my number?’

Grudgingly Tsukki got out of bed, walking quietly and carefully out of the room, mindful of his team asleep on the floor.

As he approached the fountain he could see that the black haired boy was already there waiting.

“What in God’s name did you need to speak to me about so late at night?” Tsukki all but shouted.

A cat-like grin spread across Kuroo’s face. “You don’t look happy to see me.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, the blonde sighed.

“I don’t have the patience for your games right now. I’m exhausted; so, if there’s nothing else you need from me I’m headed back to bed like a sane person.”

Kuroo grabbed his arm halting his retreat, “Wait. There is one thing I wanted to see.”

Tsukki turned back around to confront the older boy, but Kuroo was right there waiting for him.

He smashed their lips together threading his fingers in the blonde’s hair, but Tsukki didn’t respond. Didn’t move. Didn’t make a sound.

Just as the Nekoma captain was about to withdraw, the tall Karasuno blocker tilted his head, slanting their lips together to deepen the kiss.

Kuroo moaned into Tsukki’s mouth as he pulled the blonde flush with his own body.

Tsukishima broke the kiss when he felt his lungs burning for air and looked over at the black haired boy also gasping for breath.

“What… was that?”

Kuroo waited till he had his breathing back under control before answering.

“Whatever you want it to be.”

 

 

 

 

 

**A few months later**

“Come on!” Kuroo yelled excitedly dragging the boy shuffling his feet.

“Why are you making such a big deal out of this? It’s just another day,” Tsukki said irritated at the whole situation.

“It’s your birthday! And the first one with us celebrating as a couple. Of course I would want to do something special!”

“But it’s already dark!” The blonde complained

Tsukki liked the black haired boy. Kuroo was everything he wasn’t: funny, outgoing, social. So in a way he completed him and that’s what made them perfect together. Kuroo occasionally pulled him out of his comfort zone, and Tsukki somewhat grounded the Nekoma captain.

“Ok we’re almost there. Can you close your eyes or should I use the blindfold?”

Tsukishima closed his eyes in answer causing Kuroo to smile.

“Thanks babe,” the older boy said pressing a quick peck to Tsukki’s cheek

Kuroo rounded the corner with the blonde in tow and turned into the entrance for the park. As he neared the site he rented out, twenty heads turned his way and the older boy quickly put his finger up to his lips signaling for silence.

Tsukki felt himself being positioned as Kuroo stepped away and commanded the boy to open his eyes.

The sight that greeted him damn near took his breath away.  Strung up in the trees was white Christmas lights illuminating the picnic area where all of their friends stood yelling “Surprise” and smiling.

Two large picnic tables were overflowing with all of Tsukki’s favorite foods and someone had even brought a speaker which was currently playing his favorite song.

Tsukki finally understood what people meant when they said “I’m so happy I could cry.”

He looked over at the black haired boy who had made this magical night happen to find him reaching a hand out toward him, waiting for Tsukki to take it.

Hesitantly Tsukishima placed his hand in Kuroo’s and allowed himself to be led as the black haired boy began swaying to the music, their friends surrounding them creating a make-shift dance floor.

 

Eventually the boys finished eating and the music died down as everyone took their leave wishing Tsukki a happy birthday and a goodnight.

The tall blonde was just about to suggest that they start heading back to Kuroo’s house when the older boy wrapped his arms around him from behind.

”One more dance,” Kuroo whispered in Tsukki’s ear causing shivers to break out all over his body.

Now how was he supposed to say no when he asked like _that_!

Tsukishima turned around in Kuroo’s embrace, and the other boy pulled him in closer as they once again began swaying and turning in a circle.

“There’s no music,” Tsukki felt the need to point out.

The older boy shrugged, “I’ve always danced to my own tune.”

‘That’s for damn sure,’ he couldn’t help but think, a small smile pulling at his lips.

“Thank you for going out of your way and doing all of this for me,” Tsukki whispered. “But you know… There is one thing that would make tonight absolutely perfect.”

The blonde boy bit at Kuroo’s sensitive neck hoping to make his wish known.

“And what might that be?”

Tsukki could practically hear the smirk in the boy’s voice.

“I guess you gotta take me home to find out.”

 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Kuroo asked the younger boy. “I mean this is going to hurt. There’s no way to escape that.”

Tsukki rolled his eyes. “Here I am basically trying to hand you my virginity on a silver platter and you’re trying to talk me out of it? Were you dropped as a child?”

Kuroo looked down, twiddling his thumbs, “Well when you put it like that…”

The older boy pushed Tsukki down onto the bed quickly crawling over him and capturing his lips with bruising force.

Tsukishima couldn’t hold back the moan that was pulled from his throat. Kuroo took advantage and thrust his tongue between his parted lips, coaxing Tsukki’s tongue into a duel.

The Neokma captain was the first to pull away and began lavishing attention on Tsukki’s sensitive neck.

“What about your parents?” The blonde boy managed to ask.

“They won’t be home till early morning,” Kuroo answered quickly, hating that he even had to break away for those precious seconds to answer.

“Will they care that I’m staying the night?”

Kuroo sighed and stopped his ministrations, slightly leaning up to look at his boyfriend’s face.

“Could you not mention my parents anymore when we’re in bed?”

The black haired boy ground down into Tsukki and all logical thought fled his mind.

“Mmm. Do that again,” the blonde breathed.

This time Tsukki pushed his hips upward as Kuroo was grinding down causing the older boy to gasp.

The younger boy helped the Nekoma captain out of his shirt running his hands up and down the delicious expanse of muscled flesh before him. Tsukki reached up and repeatedly flicked Kuroo’s pert nipples making the boy gasp in pleasure even as heat pooled low in his stomach.

“Sit up Kei,” Kuroo demanded, his voice turning hard.

Tsukki did as he was told and the Nekoma captain helped the scrawny first year out of his shirt. A hungry, predatory gaze flashed across Kuroo’s eyes at the sight before him.

“Get on your knees with your hands behind your head,” Kuroo growled.

The blonde boy hurried to do as he was asked.

Once he was in position, Kuroo sunk down onto all fours in front of the boy. He reached forward and unbuttoned the offending material before taking the zipper between his teeth and sliding it down.

Tsukki’s length sprang free.

Kuroo gazed up at the boy, “Commando?”

“It’s too restricting,” the blonde explained, an embarrassed blush staining his cheeks.

The Nekoma captain pulled the pants down to the bed before roughly pushing Tsukki onto his back once more to completely yank them off.

The blonde was attempting to sit up when Kuroo halted his motions by placing a heavy hand on his chest and pinning him down.

“Don’t move. You look so fucking perfect like that.”

Kuroo stood up and quickly divested himself of the remaining articles of clothing before once again settling between Tsukki’s legs.

“Hey babe, reach into that drawer and get the lube for me?”

Tsukki twisted and grabbed the never-been-used bottle Kuroo always kept just in case.

The black haired boy trailed kisses up the younger boy’s thighs feeling the muscles twitch under his ministrations.

Thin, lithe fingers carded through his unruly black hair trying to force his head to move where he needed it most. Kuroo simply let Tsukki tug on his hair, not in a hurry to do what he wanted.

“Kuuurrroooo.”

His name had never sounded as good as it did falling from Tsukki’s lips in a whining moan.

“Please!”

The Nekoma captain bit down hard on the boy’s inner thigh as punishment causing him to yelp before Kuroo soothed the abused area with his tongue.

Not wanting to leave the boy completely hanging, the older boy let one finger slide down from tip to base and back up. He smeared the precum over the smooth flared head with his thumb and gave a couple of experimental pumps. Tsukki’s hips shot up off the bed at the contact and Kuroo instantly removed his hand.

The blonde haired boy thrust upward into the air a few times desperately seeking any kind of contact. Kuroo nipped his thigh again in warning.

The Nekoma captain pinned Tsukki’s hips down with his hands as his mouth descended upon his straining length. The moment that warm, wet, velvet engulfed his cock the blonde let out a strangled moan focusing all his attention on not cumming.

“Kuroo. You gotta stop,” the younger boy panted.

The black haired boy took Tsukki all the way to the hilt and hummed, causing the boy to arch into the sensation pushing it further down his throat before he released it with a pop.

The sound of the lube bottle being opened had Tsukki tensing up.

“Shh, it’s ok. I need you to relax for me baby,” Kuroo soothed running one hand up and down the boy’s thigh.

Eventually he felts the muscles go slack.

He squirted a generous amount of lube on his hand before smearing some on and around Tsukki’s entrance. The Nekoma captain massaged and prodded the blonde’s hole until the boy began undulating his hips, begging him to get with the program.

Kuroo swallowed the boy’s cock in one go, sliding one finger in when he felt it hit the back of his throat.

 

The finger up his ass didn’t really hurt but the new sensation was uncomfortable; until Kuroo began bobbing his head up and down anyway.

That uncomfortable feeling was quickly forgotten.

“Move it,” Tsukki ordered breathlessly.

The older boy started off slow at first just wanting to test the waters, but when that delicious moan reached his ears he figured the blonde could take a higher speed setting.

More sounds fell from his lips uncontrollably as the pleasurable sensations threatened to overwhelm him.

Just as he was about to reach his limit, Kuroo added a second finger.

Ok now that one hurt.

Tsukki had never crashed from such a state of ecstasy so quickly. The burn of the stretch blocked out all possibilities of pleasure. His hips instinctively tried backing away to escape from the pain, but a hand stopped his retreat.

“I know babe, just try to relax for me,” Kuroo tried to soothe. “You’re doing so good.”

‘It’s weird to be complimented when there are fingers up my ass,’ Tsukki thought offhand, momentarily forgetting the pain.

After a few minutes, the younger boy gave his lover the ok and he began to move his fingers. A few thrusts later and Tsukki was making those adorable mewling sounds no one would ever suspect the snarky bean pole capable of making.

Tsukki’s vision flashed white behind his closed eyes, and his breath caught in his throat as pleasure lit up his body from head to toe.

 

“Ah, there it is,” Kuroo smirked once again aiming for that spot.

Tsukki was a writhing mess. Sweat dripping down his face, fists clenching in the sheets, knees bent and legs spread. Kuroo wished he had a camera.

Oh wait. He does.

The Nekoma captain kept up the abuse on the younger boy’s prostate while he reached over and grabbed his phone. He sat up on his knees and … Click.

Tsukki turned his head quickly at the sound of the shutter and glared. Just as he opened his mouth to tear Kuroo a new one, the older boy picked up the pace with his fingers.

All thought fled Tsukki’s mind.

Kuroo bent over, taking the blonde all the way into his mouth once more as he added a third finger, and this time the younger boy barely even noticed. Only giving a little hiss as the extra digit stretched his hole.

After a few minutes of opening, and twisting and turning his fingers every which way, Kuroo deemed the tall blonde ready.

The Nekoma captain lubed himself and Tsukki’s entrance once more for extra measure. He leaned forward, catching himself with one hand planted next to the blonde’s head. Kuroo lined himself up and bent down to capture his lover’s lips as he slid home.

Kuroo swallowed the pained groan that escaped and held still allowing Tsukki time to adjust.

 “Oh my God you’re so fucking tight!” The older boy moaned breaking the kiss.  “I’m not sure I’ll be able to move.”

The blonde glared up at him, “You said we would go slow.”

Kuroo shrugged, “Going slow draws the pain out in my opinion. Now the hardest part is over with.”

The older boy began kissing up Tsukki’s long slender neck in hopes of diverting the blonde’s attention. It works. The blonde tilted his head to give him better access, arching his back when Kuroo bit down on one particular sensitive spot.

“Move Tets-Ah- Please,” Tsukki begged as the black haired boy continued to abuse the area.

Kuroo hummed in pleasure against the bean-pole’s neck at the familiar use of his name.

The captain put all of his weight onto one arm as he reached between them and took ahold of Tsukki’s cock. He pulled his hips back slightly, and pushed forward experimentally.

If the moan that left the blonde’s lips was anything to go by, he was more than ready to go.

Kuroo removed his mouth from the boy’s neck, not wanting to miss the beautiful facial expressions that were sure to cross Tsukki’s face.

The Nekoma captain pulled his hips back further, surging forward a lot faster.

“Harder,” Tsukki moaned breathlessly.

Instead of gradually working up to a harder tempo, Kuroo picked it up all at once, his hand on the boy’s length pumping in time, causing the blonde to dig his nails into the Nekoma captain’s back. He raked his nails downward drawing blood to the surface, but Kuroo didn’t mind in the least. He liked it rough.

 

The older boy angled his hips upward hoping to find that sweet spot to throw his lover over the edge.

At the gasp he heard he knew he must have finally found it.

“Right there again! Please Tetsu!!” Tsukki begged. And Kuroo found the blonde more agreeable at his mercy like this.

Kuroo smirked and deliberately kept missing his prostate. The Nekoma captain looked down at his writhing mess of a lover.

“You have to be more specific, Kei” Kuroo told him sweetly as his hips and hand ceased all movement.

“I want you to hit my prostate again,” Tsukki said between pants.

Kuroo rolled his hips, “Hit it with what exactly?”

“Please! Tetsu! With your cock! Please make me crazy with your cock! Please!” The boy basically sobbed.

The older boy wrapped his hand around Tsukki’s angry red, throbbing length and surged forward hard, rocking the entire frame of the bed.

“Fuck your cock feels so good Tetsu!” The blonde boy moaned.

Over and over Kuroo aimed for that spot trying to hold off his own release until he got his partner off.

Finally Kuroo felt the beginning contractions of Tsukki’s impending orgasm.

“Faster,” the blonde boy gasped out.

‘One more should do it,’ Kuroo thought as he thrust upward one last time.

Tsukishima came call over his chest and Kuroo’s hand calling out his lover’s name and dragging him over that edge with him.

 

After they cleaned up and were lying next to each other in bed.

“I love you babe. Happy birthday,” Kuroo whispered as he placed a kiss on Tsukki’s cheek.

“I love you too,” the blonde mumbled laying his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. “Tonight was perfect.”

 

 

 

 

 

**6 Months later (March)**

Tsukki had brought up the subject of college to Kuroo many times. Asking where he would be going, what he wanted to go for, how far away he would be. But the black haired boy had never answered him.

Just last week Tsukki had attended the boy’s graduation ceremony, but he took off immediately afterward not even wanting to celebrate with him. Not the he really cared for big celebrations, but you only graduate once and Tsukki wanted to do it right.

Kuroo had simply taken off and texted him stating that he would call and explain everything soon, so to please be patient.

It’s been a week since he’d gotten a text from him and he was beginning to worry, which pissed him off more because Tsukishima Kei was not a worrier.

Finally the weight of the phone in his hand became too much and Tsukki dialed the familiar number.

“Hey babe, why haven’t you called me?”

The blonde glared at the phone and ground out “Because you said you would call and explain things but never did. I was waiting on you for a week you asshole.”

“Eh, you’ll forgive me in a couple of hours,” Kuroo said nonchalantly.

Tsukki could just see the jerk shrugging his shoulders as if blowing him off for a week wasn’t a big deal.

“My, don’t we sound confident?” The blonde accused.

“That’s only because I know you’ll really like what I have to tell you. I gotta go babe, just give me a couple more hours please!” The older boy whined.

“Let’s see,” Tsukki said looking at the clock on his wall. It was 4 PM. “I’ll give you until 10 to call and explain or I swear to God I will send every one of our friends that video from the New Year’s party. 10PM on the dot, this video goes out.”

He could hear Kuroo gasp on the other end of the line, “That’s just plain evil, and I love you more for it. You’ll hear from me way before 10. Don’t worry.”

The line went dead.

 

9:30 rolled around and still no call from Kuroo.

Tsukki had pulled up the picture and had already selected the group of people he would send this to. He was tempted to go ahead and hit the send button out of spite, but somehow found the will to restrain himself.

9:58

Tsukki held his finger over the send button ready for the clock to light up with those magical numbers when the doorbell rang.

“If they wake up my mom, I won’t hear the end of it!”

Deciding his revenge could wait, Tsukki went downstairs to answer the door.

‘Who in the hell thinks this is an appropriate time of night to be coming over?! It can’t be any of my friends, they all know better. So, a salesman?’

Tsukki mulled over the possibilities in his mind as he made his way to the front door.

The younger boy threw the door open ready to tear into whatever dumbass decided it would be a good idea to darken his door step with his lame sales pitch.

Arms were thrown around his neck .

“Tsukki!! I’m so sorry I cut it so close. I honestly didn’t expect it to take me that long.”

“Wait. Kuroo? What the hell are you talking about?!” The blonde said unwrapping the older boy’s arms. “What the hell are you doing here so late?! I thought you were going to call me.”

“I know. I know,” Kuroo said holding his hands out in front of him as he took a step backward. “I just wanted to surprise you.”

Tsukki crossed his arms in front of his chest “And yet here I am still waiting for an explanation.”

He wasn’t mad with the older boy. Exhausted? Yes. Irritated? Definitely. But never angry.

Kuroo reached into his pocket and pulled out a key.

“I um… I decided to go to a college near here and I got my own apartment. So I was super busy all week looking for my own place, touring the college and getting stuff brought down from my old house,” Kuroo explained. “I just wanted to surprise you and I’m horrible at keeping secrets so I thought it would be better not to talk to you until I was actually here and moved in.”

Kuroo held out the hand holding the key to Tsukki.

“Here. This is your copy. I’m only ten minutes away now.”

The blonde made no move to grab the key nor did he say anything; which scared Kuroo more than if he had exploded on him.

“I’m sor-“

Tsukki swiftly took the key from the boy’s outstretched hand.

“Stay here for a minute,” he ordered before disappearing inside his house.

The tall blonde quietly went up the stairs and grabbed his phone quickly unlocking it to send a text to his mom.

In his haste Tsukki accidentally presses the send button, broadcasting the video from the New Year’s party.

‘Well technically he wasn’t here _before_ ten,’ the blonde rationalized instantly putting it from his mind.  

 

**_3 months earlier… New Year’s_ **

 

_“Tsuuuuukki!! Let’s have sex!” Kuroo whined._

_The blonde boy pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose before turning to look at his “older” boyfriend throwing a fit like a petulant child._

_“One: Your friends are here and they can hear us. And two: This isn’t your house.” Tsukki pointed out._

_“PSSHHH!! Bo doesn’t care if we have sex in the guest room. DO YOU BO?!” The slightly buzzed boy yelled._

_“That’s fine but you remove your own sheets,” Bokuto told them as he walked into the room stirring something in an apron._

_“Are you making brownies?” Tsukki asked disbelievingly._

_“Yep. Akaashi got a sweet tooth and this was all I could find.”_

_“Hey Bo,” Kuroo called getting his friends attention. “Are you going to use whipped cream like you usually do?”_

_“OF COURSE!! My brownies wouldn’t be the same without my favorite topping!” The owl haired kid yelled excitedly. “Oh that’s the oven. I gotta get these in.”_

_A cheshire grin split Kuroo’s face. “I think I’m just going to go help him with those.”_

_‘Help him? He’s putting a pan in the oven,’ Tsukki thought. But it did get rid of the needy, whining boy for a little while to give him a little peace; so, he simply waved goodbye and turned up his music._

_A few minutes pass by when the opening of their bedroom door grabs the blonde’s attention. He looked up to see Kuroo with his entire crotch covered in the foamy white goodness that is whipped cream._

_“What the fuck,” Tsukki commented in a shocked but slightly amused voice._

_“It’s your New Year’s present.”_

5 Minutes earlier in the kitchen with Bokuto.

_“What do you need whipped cream for?” Bo asked Kuroo who was currently rummaging around trying to locate it._

_“I’m trying to seduce Tsukki,” the Nekoma captain spoke into the fridge. “I mean its New Year’s! Don’t couples generally have sex when they spend holidays together?”_

_“It’s not going to work,” Bokuto sing songed, placing the pan in the oven._

_“Wanna bet?”_

_“Yeah, actually I do,” the Fukurodani captain said turning around to face his friend. “If you can get Tsukishima to sleep with you wearing whipped cream then I will…”_

_“You have to tea bag Akaashi in his sleep and write ‘I love cocks’ on his forehead with your signature,” Kuroo tells him._

_“Faire enough,” Bo conceded. “But if I win, and he still turns you down, then you have to go streaking while I video it.”_

_A smile split Kuroo’s face._

_“Let’s do it.”_

_“I refuse to sleep with you like that,” Tsukki told him in a bored tone. “It’s going to be too sticky and you’re already dropping it everywhere.”_

_The younger boy sighed._

_“Don’t you just want a little taste?” Kuroo asked with a knowing smirk._

_He knew the first year loved giving head. He would probably suck his cock for hours if he could ever last that long. Kuroo saw the pink tip of his tongue swipe along his upper lip._

_‘That’s it.’_

_Suddenly Tsukki’s entire mood changed as he glared at the older boy. “We are guests in our friend’s house, Kuroo. Show a little self-control until we get home tomorrow.”_

_Bokuto stuck his head inside the doorway and cuffed his hand behind his ear, “Sounds like someone lost a bet. Now get your shoes on and hit the pavement.”_

_The silver haired captain quickly took out his phone._

_“What’s going on?” Tsukki asked when he saw Kuroo lacing up his shoe strings._

_“He lost a bet. Now he has to go streaking down the block,” Bo explained._

_“Ehhh?” Tsukki smirked. “Send me that video later.”_

_“Of course.”_

 

Present Day

 

The blonde haired boy packed an over-night bag and walked back down the stairs to his lover who was… glaring at him?

“Shit,” he mumbled under his breath before walking outside and locking the house behind him.

“YOU STILL SENT IT?!!” Kuroo screeched.

“It really was an accident babe, but you got here at 10PM on the dot. I said you needed to call before 10 did I not?” Tsukki asked haughtily.

“Look at what they texted me!!”

 

‘This gives a whole new meaning to blue balls.’

‘Jingle balls Jingle balls’

‘Not something I needed to see while I was out with my parents.’

‘Why are we friends?’

‘Did you send this to our first years? I swear to God they better not have gotten this you damn cat!’

‘MY EYES!!!! MUST REMOVE MY EYES!!’

 

Tsukki couldn’t help the laugh that escaped past his usually guarded lips.

The blonde boy wrapped his arms around Kuroo, smiling into his neck.

“Can I make it up to you back at your place?” he whispered.

The Nekoma captain grabbed Tsukki’s hand and drug him away.

“Told you you’d forgive me,” Kuroo smirked.

The blonde couldn’t help the smile that stayed on his face the whole way to Kuroo’s new apartment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**2 Years later**

 

‘It’s finally time to leave this place,’ Tsukki thought standing alone in the middle of the gym.

He would never forget the great friendships and amazing memories that had been made on this wooden floor.

All the practices he’d wished would end that now feel like they went by in a flash. In fact the last three years felt that way.

Would he still see everyone after today?

Just two short years ago Tsukki wouldn’t have cared less either way, but now he hoped he saw them every once in a while. Giving him something to cling on to.

Something wet trickled down his cheek, and as he went to wipe it away the flood gates opened.

Tsukki fell to his knees clasping his hand over his mouth to muffle the sobs.

He didn’t want this to be over. One more block, one more serve, the sting of the ball hitting his hands, the breathlessness of it all… He wanted it back.

The sound of the old metal doors opening had Tsukki quickly trying to compose himself.

“Babe, are you ok?”

‘Kuroo. Thank God it’s just him.’

The former Nekoma captain walked over and slung his arm around the blonde’s shoulder pulling him close.

Kuroo placed a kiss on top of the broken boy’s head, “It’s ok. I know. Let it all out.”

So for ten minutes Tsukki did just that.

His cries of his anguish echoed off the walls stabbing Kuroo in the heart.

 

“Hey Tsukki… Babe. I actually have a big surprise for you today,” Kuroo informed him in a soft voice once the boy had calmed himself down enough.

The blonde wiped his eyes and mumbled an apology as he got to his feet.

Kuroo simply smiled.

“Now close your eyes and wait till I can get it out.”

Tsukki rolled his eyes but did as he was asked.

One minute ticked by, and then two. Just as the blonde was about to get fed up, Kuroo commanded him to open them.

All the breath whooshed out of Tsukki’s lungs at the sight before him.

Kuroo dressed in a black tux with a red tie, looking sinfully sexy, down on one knee holding a box.

What had been the worst day of his high school career had quickly turned into the best.

“I don’t have pretty poetic words to say in this kind of situation, but I love you. And I want to be with you for as long as you will tolerate me. Kei, would you please do me the honor of being my husband?” Kuroo asked flipping open the lid of the velvet box.

It was the class ring that Tsukki had wanted more than anything, but something his family couldn’t afford at the time.

The tiger’s eye gem was an orange and black jewel that resembled a tiger’s stripes, and his school. To the right of the gem was the year of his graduation and on the left side a volleyball had been carved.

He found out later that Kuroo actually had the date, the infinity symbol, and the words “today is just the beginning of forever” engraved on the smooth underside of the band.

“Yes!” Tsukki shouted in excitement taking the older man by surprise.

Kuroo slid the ring on his finger, and stood up to kiss his new fiancé.

 

 

The sound of the metal doors once again opening had them pulling a part.

It was Yamaguchi.

“Yamaguchi! Look!” The tall bean pole yelled excitedly.

‘I’ve never seen Tsukki this happy before.’

“What is it Tsukki?” The freckle faced boy asked, eager to know what caused the usually sullen boy to act like this.

“Kuroo asked me to marry him. And I said yes!”

Daggers pierced his heart at the news.

He’s always loved Tsukki. Always! And yet the other boy never even seemed to notice. Before he knew it he was dating Kuroo and he’d missed his chance.

But his childhood friend looked happy, so Yamaguchi kept his mouth shut. Who was he to ruin someone else’s relationship?

Swallowing back the pain, the brunette forced out a smile.

“C-Congratulations you two!”

“We haven’t set a date yet, but I would like for you to be my best man.”

‘GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! Can I get a break? Why can’t you see how much this is hurting me?’

“I would love that,” Yamaguchi forced his smile to the next level. “Well sorry to interrupt, I guess I’ll be going now.”

“Tadashi wait!” Tsukki cried out a little desperately instantly halting the retreating brunette. “I would like it if we could still hang out. Maybe get together once a week to play some games or help each other study?”

Yamaguchi turned around beaming. “Of course Tsukki. You’re still my best friend. Call me later and we’ll set everything up.”

‘Yep I’m a masochist.’

Yamaguchi turned and exited the building, a heavy weight settling in his chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**3 years later**

“Roo, I’m going to be home late. They just had an emergency patient brought and asked me to stay to help out.” Yelling and beeping sounds filled the back ground. “I gotta go babe. I love you.”

 

_Tsukki and Kuroo moved in together right after Kei graduated from high school. His mom tried convincing him to live at home while going to college but the blonde just wanted his freedom._

_Kuroo had wanted to get married right away, but Tsukki thought it would be better to wait until he at least got his 4-year degree before they tied the knot. He wanted to get himself in order before adding on that extra responsibility._

_Tsukishima Kei went on to medical school. No he isn’t a doctor yet, but his schooling does require him to get a bit of hands on experience. He doesn’t get to do much: drawing blood, intubating, helping with vitals, and handing the doctors tools as they need them._

_He wanted to be home with Tetsu more than anything, but this field experience was the key to his success as a doctor; so, when he’s asked to stay late he really can’t turn it down._

 

Once the patient was stable and resting, some hour and a half later, Tsukki took his leave. His apartment was only a thirty minute walk, but the tall blonde wasn’t up for that after being at school since 7AM and then at the hospital till almost midnight.

Thankfully tomorrow was Saturday so he could sleep in or he thought me might just drop. Plus him being off mean he and Kuroo could spend some time together and celebrate.

Tsukki pulled out his phone to call the former captain knowing he would come pick him up on his mo-ped.

But he didn’t answer.

Again and again he tried to reach his fiancé only to get his voice mail each time.

‘I guess I _am_ walking home, but that bastard had better treat me to a foot rub after all of this!’

Tsukki walked up the stairs to their second floor apartment and unlocked the door.

An extra pair of shoes was by the door, but knowing who they belonged to, he paid them no mind as he took off his own.

The tall blonde walked into the living room fully expecting Kuroo and Kenma to be in there playing one of the hundreds of games they had collected over the years.

‘Maybe they’re asleep.’

It wouldn’t be the first time Tsukki had come home to find the two passed out on their bed sprawled out in weird angles.

As he approached their door he saw the light shining through the crack at the bottom.

“What are you up to?” Tsukki asked pushing the door open.

He froze. His arms dropping to his sides and his jaw going slack.

Kuroo, his “Roo” had his lips around Kenma’s cock when their eyes met across the room.

Tsukishima felt his world crash down around him.

He was angry, depressed, and shocked.

Anger took a hold of him first.

“Kenma!! Get the fuck out of my house now!” Tsukki yelled.

The smaller boy removed the pillow from his face and stared wide eyed at the seething boy.

“You told me you talked to him Kuroo. What the fuck?!”

Kenma gathered his clothes and quickly fled from the room.

Tsukki slammed the door shut behind him as he stalked toward Kuroo on the bed.

“Would you care to explain what I just walked in on?” The blonde asked in a deathly calm voice.

The black haired man sighed, “I didn’t mean for you to find out like this.”

“Do you even know what today is you asshole?” Tsukki practically growled.

Kuroo scratched the back of his head as he thought hard.

“It’s our anniversary you dick!”

The former Nekoma captain sat up, “Well who the hell would have known since you worked so late!”

Tsukki’s face turned red in outrage. “I told you numerous times that I would be going to medical school. I even laid out _in detail_ what that would entail. You said you would support my decision. How the fuck is this supportive?! How long has this been going on Kuroo?!”

“No ‘Roo’ this time huh?” The older man rubbed the back of his neck. “You don’t want t-“

“Do not presume to know what I want Kuroo. Now answer the fucking question.”

Kuroo looked right into Tsukki’s eyes when he said “Remember that ‘reunion training camp’ my old coach threw for us?”

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!! That was almost a year ago! You know what… I can’t do this right now.”

Tsukki was about to walk away when his fiance spoke.

“I’m leaving Tsukishima. You can have the apartment. I’ll pack my stuff and be out by morning.”

“WHY?!” Tsukki yelled as the tears finally came. “Why was I not good enough?!”

Kuroo opened his mouth to speak but the words wouldn’t form right away.

Finally he managed a squeaky , “Tsukki, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah. You are.”

With that Tsukki ran out of the apartment and toward Yamaguchi’s house. The one friend he had remained in almost daily contact with, his brother’s advice all those years ago, ringing in his ears.  
_“I’m not saying you should never fall in love, but please be careful.”_

 

 

 

Tadashi Yamaguchi was fast asleep dreaming of a certain blonde and the beach. So when a loud round of knocks woke him up from his blissful slumber, he was more than a little pissed.

Checking the time Yama rolled himself out of bed knowing something must be wrong for someone to knock on his door this frantically at two in the morning.

The brunette threw the door open, the question on his lips silenced when he saw the tear streaked face of his best friend.

“Tsukki,” Yama breathed in disbelief.

“I-I’m sorry I woke you up, and I’m sorry to ask you this but could I please spend the night here?”

The brunette had never heard the blonde’s voice sound so wrecked and broken.

“Of course Tsukki, come on in and I’ll put tea on for you,” Yama said stepping aside to let the tall man enter.

Just as the blonde sat down at the table his phone went off, indicating a text message.

Yamaguchi, curious and nosy as always when it came to his best friend, read the messages over the bean-pole’s shoulder.

 

**Are you somewhere safe?**

Yes

**I didn’t think about this earlier  
but what do we want to tell our friends?**

Tell them whatever you want.  
                                     I’m turning my phone off. Don’t  
                                     text or call me again.

 

True to his word Tsukki powered his phone off and threw it onto Yamaguchi’s counter top half hoping it broke.

The brunette poured them each a glass of tea and set the cup in front of his friend.

Always the timid one, it took Yama a minute or two to work up enough courage to confront the elephant in the room.

“So what’s up Tsukki?”

The blonde couldn’t help but give a small watery smile at the question Yama asks every time they see each other.

“Kuroo and I are done,” he answered.

Yamaguchi was up and around the table in the space of a second wrapping his still sitting best friend in a hug.

“I’m so sorry Tsukki,” the brunette whispered.

He hated the part of himself that was happy.

Happy that he was allowed to hold and comfort the object of his affection.

Happy that he now had a shot to make him his.

“What do you need from me Tsukki? What can I do to help?”

The blonde wiped the tears away once more before answering. “Honestly all I need is a place to sleep tonight and a ride back to the apartment tomorrow.”

“Of course, just let me know if there’s anything else.”

Tsukki numbly nodded his head.

“By the way,” Yama began releasing his hold on the other man, “how did you get here tonight?”

“I walked,” the depressed man answered barely above a whisper.

“Jesus Tsukki! That’s at least a good hour’s walk! Why didn’t you call me? I would have been there in a heartbeat,” Yamaguchi told him worriedly.

“Look, I knew I would be putting you out enough as it is. I didn’t want to make more trouble for you.”

The brunette’s anger flared up, “Don’t do something that stupid ever again! What if you had been hurt? I don’t care what time it is, just call me and I’ll be there.”

Tsukki didn’t say anything.

And how could he? Kuroo had promised to marry him, had promised to be supportive, had said that he loved him. So why should he believe the words of a friend when those of someone who had promised him forever fell flat?

Yamaguchi sighed, “You can take my bed tonight and I’ll sleep on the sofa. After I get up and make us some breakfast I will take you back to your apartment.”

The brunette stood up to go get the blankets.

“He cheated on me,” Tsukishima blurted out halting Yamaguchi’s movements. “I know when a relationship fails both parties are to blame, but I can’t for the life of me figure out what I could have done better or done more of. I know my hours are rough but I spent all the free time I had with him. Why was that not enough? Why was _I_ not enough?”

“Tsukki,” the brunette sighed. “I know you won’t believe me right now, but you did nothing wrong. If he wasn’t happy with your relationship then he should have talked to you.”

The blonde only nodded giving nothing away with his expression.

‘This calls for desperate measures.’

“You know I have the whole Jurassic Park series on Netflix. Why don’t I get us some chocolate and popcorn and we can sit down and watch them?”

When Tsukki still didn’t say anything Yama added, “I have your favorite ice cream.”

“That sounds perfect right about now,” the blonde said with a small smile tugging at his lips.

 

They both ended up on the floor, limbs intertwined as the junk food lay around them.

 

 

 

 

**The next morning**

”Thanks for the ride Yamaguchi,” Tsukki said removing his helmet, swinging his leg over the motorcycle.

“Anytime. Are you sure you don’t want me to go in with you?” Yama offered.

The blonde shook his head.

“I can do this. You go get your errands done.”

“Ookaay,” the brunette said doubtfully. “We still on for our weekly get together though?”

In the last three years they had never missed one. Even when Yama was sick Tsukki simply took him some soup and medicine, spending his time tending to him.

Tsukki smiled, “I wouldn’t miss it.”

Yamaguchi tore out onto the street headed toward the shopping centers.

 

He couldn’t remember there being this many steps between floors. With every step he took it felt like a weight was added, trying to halt his progress.

With great effort and multiple internal dialogue struggles later, Tsukki stood before the familiar white door. The one he has opened and closed thousands of times in the past. Something that was once a comforting symbol of everything that was right in his world, had now become something to be loathed.

‘Just open the fucking door you idiot!’

Finally his hand reached for the key in his pocket. Inserted it and unlocked the door pushing it open.

Tsukki walked in a daze through the hallway and into the living room.

All of the games they had collected were almost gone. Kuroo left the few that Tsukki had bought for himself thinking he would enjoy playing video games. He soon realized he just wasn’t a gamer.

Most of the movies were missing, which wasn’t a big deal since Tsukki rarely had time to enjoy them.

‘Of course the fucker would leave all of our pictures on the wall.’

In fact Kuroo didn’t take much of anything. No silverware, no CD’s, no towels or blankets, no TV’s , no furniture.

It was as if the forever-laughing black haired man was going to come walking through that door any minute. 

Tsukki half expected him to.

It wasn’t until the blonde opened up the closet he had shared with Kuroo that it hit him.

He really wasn’t coming back.

Tsukki back pedaled until the backs of his knees hit their bed forcing him to sit down facing the nearly empty closet.

‘Why did it come to this? Did he not know how much I love him? How far I would have gone for him to make him happy if I had known!’

The blonde picked up the nearest thing and threw it at the mirror shattering it.

‘FIVE FUCKING YEARS!!’

All the memories meant nothing now, and more than anything he wished he could forget.

Forget the way Kuroo kissed him by the fountain.

Forget the time Kuroo had thrown him a surprise party and then had taken his first time.

Forget the sneaking out and late night calls when he had first gotten this apartment.

More than anything he wished he could forget the sound of Kuroo’s voice three years ago when he asked him for forever.

‘Forever turned out to be a lot shorter than I expected.’

Every laugh, every touch, every smile, every kiss was engraved into his memory playing before him now like a slideshow he couldn’t shut off.

The last five years of his life have been wasted in his eyes, and Tsukki didn’t know whether to cry or be angry.

Who was he supposed to trust from now on? How was he ever supposed to be in a relationship after this?

In Tsukki’s mind he was damaged goods. He would probably be too cold and untrusting for anyone to ever put up with him let alone love him again.

With the thought ‘unlovable’ ringing clearly in his mind, the blonde texted Yamaguchi that he was canceling their plans for the evening.

Then Tsukki found a pen and paper.

 

Yamaguchi received the text about their canceled plans about an hour ago, and he couldn’t blame him for wanting some alone time. But, he just wanted to check on his friend before he drove home. Give himself some peace of mind.

He walked up the steps and knocked on Tsukki’s door. When no one had answered by the third round of knocks, Yamaguchi grabbed the extra key his friend kept hidden and entered the apartment.

Everything was quiet.

‘Maybe he went out?’ Was the first thought that slid through his mind, but that was soon discarded when he saw Tsukki’s shoes in the hallway. As if he had taken them off as he was walking.

“Tsukki? I just wanted to make sure you were ok.”

No reply came.

Yamaguchi checked the living room and kitchen, coming up empty before finally coming to the bedroom.

There was an envelope on the bed addressed to Kuroo.

Forever nosy, Yamaguchi opened it and written in large bold letters were the words: **“Tell them I was happy.”**

Setting the letter back down on the sheets, the brunette noticed the bathroom door was open. It was as he walked across the room that he noticed the feet sticking out from the other side of the bed.

“TSUKKI!!” Yamaguchi screamed upon discovering his friend. It wasn’t until he saw the pill bottle that reality slapped him in the face.

Frantically lifting the hopefully unconscious boy’s shirt Yama leaned down to press his ear to his friend’s chest praying he heard a heartbeat.

After a few silent, worry filled seconds Yamaguchi was able to hear the barely there beating of Tsukki’s heart.

‘Thank God!’

“Please stay with me Tsukki,” the brunette pleaded as he pulled out his phone and dialed the emergency number.

Though the heartbeat was weak, it was consistent, steady, never once skipping a beat. That was about the only piece of good news Yamaguchi had to offer the responders when they arrived.

Within twenty minutes they had both been picked up and were carted to the hospital.

 

 

“Where is he?”

Yamaguchi snapped his head up at the familiar voice.

Kuroo.

And Kenma?

“In there sleeping,” Yama told him hooking a finger at the door just behind him.

Kuroo turned to the pudding haired boy at his side,“I’m going to go check on him. You stay he-“

“No you’re not,” the brunette whispered with a voice of steel. “I’ll tell him you stopped by but I’m not letting you go in there.”

Kuroo folded his arms across his chest. “I have every ri-“

“NO YOU FUCKING DON’T! Not anymore,” Yama yelled getting in the taller boy’s face. “You are the reason he is in there to begin with. If it weren’t for the fact that _you_ were his emergency contact you wouldn’t even know he was up here.”

“This is none of your business Yamaguchi now get the fuck out of my way,” Kuroo said trying to push past him.

“You think this is none of my business?” The brunette whispered in that deadly tone again. “I was the one he came to last night after finding out you were cheating on him. I was the one who watched dinosaur movies and ate junk food with him until we both passed out. I’m the one who found him this afternoon. So tell me again how this is none of my business!”

Kuroo was about to respond when Yamaguchi continued.

“Do you know how hard it has been for the past five years to sit back and watch you two? To keep my mouth shut. He would have done anything for you, Kuroo!” Yama said loudly gesturing to the door of Tsukki’s room. “You had the most amazing man in the palm of your hands and what do you do? You throw him away like he was nothing!! Like the last five years meant nothing to you! You made him feel worthless and this is what happened.”

Understanding dawned on Kuroo’s face. “You love him?”

“Can someone give this man a cookie?!” Yamaguchi asked scathingly. “I’ve loved him since the beginning; so, to see you treat him this way…” the brunette trailed off balling his hands into fists and shaking his head in disgust. “I’m not letting you near him.”

“Kuroo,” Kenma said latching on to the older man’s arm, “let’s just go.”

Running frustrated fingers through his hair, the black haired man sighed.

“Fine. Please let Tsukishima know I was here. I hope he feels better soon.”

As the older couple turned around and began to walk off Yama called after him.

“Kuroo!”

The former Nekoma captain looked over his shoulder.

“Tsukki said to tell them he was happy.”

Yamaguchi disappeared into his friend’s room without waiting to hear a reply.

 

“So… You love me?” Tsukki asked the moment his friend closed the door behind him.

“EEP!” The younger boy shrieked, startled. He quickly spun around to see Tsukishima putting on his glasses. “TSUKKI!!” Yamaguchi yelled excitedly as happy tears threatened to spill over. “I’m so glad you’re awake! I was so worried about you!”

The brunette wrapped the tall blonde in a hug extremely thankful that his friend was alive.

“How are you feeling?” Yamaguchi asked as he released the man and took a seat next to his bed.

“A little sore, but I’ll be ok.”

“Is your head hurting at all?” The brunette asked with a deceptively sweet smile that Tsukki failed to notice.

“No my head feels fine,” the blonde answered honestly.

“That’s good.”

**_SLAP!!_ **

“What the fuck Yamaguchi?!” Tsukki yelled as he held his abused cheek.

The brunette got right in his friends face adopting a do-not-fuck-with-me expression.

“You were going to die for that piece of shit?! And then what? You would be gone and he would still be out there living his life to the fullest. How is that any kind of payback?” Yamaguchi asked. “And how fucking selfish do you have to be to pull that stunt? I bet you never even took into account how me or any of our other friends would react. How much pain your actions would cause and how far it would spread.”

Tsukishima looked away embarrassed and ashamed. For once, Yamaguchi was absolutely right.

“He’s not worth your life Tsukki,” the brunette continued in a softer voice. “I don’t ever want to have to worry about finding you like that again.”

It took the smaller man by surprise when long slender arms wrapped around him pulling him close.

“I’m sorry Yamaguchi. I’m so sorry.”

The brunette was speechless as he held the now sobbing man.

Before yesterday Yamaguchi had never seen his friend cry. Always the stoic one in the group. Now he had been witness to the rare event twice in twenty-four hours.

“If you had told me two days ago that Kuroo was cheating on me, I wouldn’t have believed you,” the blonde whispered as he released his childhood friend. “I would have told you it was impossible and then laughed in your face,” Tsukki said with a smirk.

“That shows you had complete trust in him, like it should be when you’re in a relationship for that length of time. If I were you, I wouldn’t be depressed, I’d be pissed. To have devoted yourself completely only to be stabbed in the back…. I’m pissed off _for_ you!” Yamaguchi told him raising his voice.

“Cats are known for not getting attached to their handlers. They even scratch or bite the hand that feeds them from time to time. I guess I should have known better,” Tsukki told him as he cleaned his glasses.

Awkward silence filled the room for a few beats.

“So,” the blonde began, “you love me?”

Yamaguchi turned beet red but still answered.

“U-um… Yeah. But, I mean. I know you aren’t ready for another relationship yet so I didn’t see the point in telling you and I don’t want you to feel pressured so could we just forget about it for now?”

Used to his friend’s rapid-fire ramblings, Tsukki didn’t miss a word that was said.

“No. I don’t want to forget about it. But you’re right in that I’m not ready to just jump into another relationship. Maybe we could save the rest of this conversation for after I get discharged?” Tsukki requested.

“Yeah of course.”

 

Yamaguchi stayed the night in Tsukki’s room, diligently looking after his friend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**The next day**

 

Tsukishima was released from the hospital the following evening and Yamaguchi called them a cab to take them back to his apartment.

 

“I can’t go back to my apartment,” Tsukki said for what was probably the tenth time.

Yamaguchi set the coffee down in front of him.

“Then don’t. I can go over and pack your things. I’ll only bring you the necessities and the rest I’ll send to your mom’s house to look through when you’re ready,” Yama told him once again. “You can stay here for as long as you need to. It’s not like I’m hurting on space.”

This was true. While it was only a one bedroom apartment, the rooms were gigantic! The living room was easily double the size of the one he had growing up.

‘Being an accountant must pay well,’ Tsukki reasoned.

“That wouldn’t be fair to you though,” the blonde argued. “I can’t give you what you want.”

Yamaguchi shrugged his shoulders, “I’ve made it this long. I think I will survive.”

“I appreciate the offer Yamaguchi, but I think I’m just going to move back home for a little while.”

It was obvious the brunette was disappointed but Tsukki just wanted some time to himself to rediscover who _he_ was.

He had been with Kuroo for so long that he had allowed their relationship to define everything that he was. It was hard for Tsukki to remember what life was like before Kuroo, but it had happened. At one point in his life he had successfully survived without the former captain, and he would do so again.

“I will take you up on the offer to pack everything though,” the blonde continued. “I can’t-“

Yamaguchi laid a comforting hand on Tsukki’s shoulder smiling down at the taller man, “It’s ok. I can do it.”

“Thank you,” the blonde whispered.

The brunette clapped his hands, “Well now that that’s settled. You _are_ sleeping over tonight, and don’t even try to argue,” he commanded raising his hand when his friend was about to do just that. “We can get a fresh start in the morning. Just sleep and relax for tonight ok?”

Tsukki would never admit it but he was glad his friend had become at least somewhat less timid than he was in high school.

“Ok mom,” the blonde smirked.

Yamaguchi flipped him off good naturedly.

‘Yep. He liked him much better like this.’

 

 

“That’s the last box,” Yamaguchi announced walking out of the Tsukishima household.

Ms. Tsukishima was, of course, thrilled that her baby would be coming home and had prepared a celebratory meal. Even his brother, whom he hadn’t seen on months, came for the dinner.

After the meal, Tsukki walked Yamaguchi outside to his bike to see him off.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” the brunette asked one last time.

The blonde nodded. “I think this is the best solution all the way around for now.”

The silence stretched out, becoming awkward.

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukki said, instantly getting the smaller man’s attention. “I hope you know that I do like you. And I wouldn’t be opposed to giving us a shot,” he gestured between the two of them. “I can’t give you a time frame, because I don’t know when it will happen; but, when I’m ready I’ll let you know.”

Yamaguchi was just about to speak when Tsukishima cut him off.

“God that sounds so lame! I can’t expect you to wait. That’s selfish even to _my_ ear-!”

“TSUKKI!!” The brunette yelled shocking the blonde into silence. “Would you let a guy speak?” He asked softly with a smirk. “I’m not in a rush. I’ve waited most of my life for this, what’s a few more months?”

“You’re sure? You’re not upset?”

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, “playing the worrier does not suit you. I wouldn’t say it was ok unless I was sure. I’ve got to get home to get ready for work tomorrow. I’ll text you here in a bit.”

“Thank you, Yamaguchi. You’re a life saver.”

They both smiled at his bad joke, and then he was gone.

 

Two hours later Tsukki received a text.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**9 months later**

On their once weekly ‘guys night’ Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were heading to their new favorite pastry shop to indulge their sweet tooth when they were forced to stop at a cross walk.

Tsukki reached across the few inches that separated them and interlaced his fingers with Yama’s.

The stunned brunette looked up disbelievingly at the tall blonde. Taking advantage, Tsukki leaned down to place his lips at the smaller man’s ear.

 “Thank you for waiting,” he whispered placing a lingering kiss on his freckled cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
